levelpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
Kusane Hexaku
Kusane Hexaku' is a semi-active Level Palace user. He was a member of PG under the username yuki nagato. Kusane Hexaku is known for his distinct style of creating levels. He specialized in creating Kaizo:Light levels and puzzles levels. Rating System Kusane Hexaku does not have a rating scales. Rather, he rates levels based on a set template of conditions. Levels and Series Pit of Yuki The series started on PG with the level Pit of Yuki : Kaizo Wannabe. The entries are mostly of a kaizo nature. The level in the series is devided into two groups : '''Pit of Yuki ''GEN1, and Pit of Yuki'' GEN2. Pit of Yuki GEN1 Features the older installments of the series, mostly created in the original version of SMF2. The level are mostly badly created, due to him being new to the community. Kusane was really active in the early time of the series, but starts to slow down later. Pit of Yuki GEN2 After the last few levels of the GEN1 recieving mostly negatives responses, he decided to goes into a short hiatus. He came back later on July 2016 to post more levels. These level have been significantly better and more well-designed than the levels from GEN1, save for a few exceptions. GEN2 have been continuing ever since. Passive Yuki Passive Yuki is a spinoff series dedicated to easier, but still difficult levels. There are only one level in this series so far ; 'Up, Up, and Sway!, which being created alongside on the original GEN1 levels, recieved a lot of negative reviews due to its limited tilesets at the time. HECOFA Corp. A series featuring levels with strange and somewhat "innovative" concepts, as he says. There are only two levels in this series so far ; ''Auto-mole-bill'', and ''Parkour Mario'''''. Auto-mole-bill's level codes was lost, never to be found again, due to its original upload on PG being deleted. Companion Sprite Companion Sprite is a puzzle levels series where each levels starts off by you obtaining a certain object, a Koopa Shell for example, and proceed to both utilize it to solve puzzles and get past obstacles, and also keeping it with you through the entirety of the level. There have been only one installment so far ; Green Shell Forest , which recieved quite a lot of positive feedbacks. One off levels Kusane also have some one-off levels which are quite decent. Namely, Professor Zaiko's Lab, The Dark Labyrinth Returns, and a troll level, Obstacles, Obstruct, and Out of Sight. Current Level Making Situation Kusane used to be very active back in the day, but that also cause his levels to be bad. Now, Kusane spends generally around 3 weeks to 4 months on a level. His recents levels have been proven to be of a decent quality, and extremely difficult. He have said that, if he really put his mind to it, he can pump out a level in 5 days. Instead, he spends a lot of time on his levels, making sure everything works as he wanted, and that the level looks good enough, and even more time playtesting the level. Trivia *Kusane is from Thailand *Kusane has ADD *Kusane gets depressed way too easily *Kusane loves puzzles *Pit of Yuki : Green Cavern received a lot of controversies of it being impossible to complete. The reason being of the first section of the level containing a Midair Spring Jump, which back then, a lot of people don't know about it and cannot perform it. *Kusane loves cat *Kusane loves cuddles *Kusane tried his best to make this page look good and actually informative, like a real Wiki page would. *Kusane said "You can add more info if you want" *Kusane also said "You can change things up to make me look horrible if you desire" Category:Users